In the operation of satellites, it is currently common practice that satellites, whose tank for position control is depleted, must be decommissioned. Moreover, defective satellites can neither be repaired nor can they be properly disposed of. In order to allow the maintenance of satellites, so-called “On Orbit Servicing” concepts are developed, within the scope of which maintenance work can be performed on defective satellite systems by means of special service satellites (so-called robonauts).
To be able to perform any kind of maintenance, for instance by means of a maintenance device described above, the maintenance device has to dock to the satellite to be maintained. However, present satellites are not designed for this purpose, because they have no standardized handles or hooks that would allow a stable contact with the maintenance device. As a consequence dysfunctional satellites cannot be maintained at all and must therefore be decommissioned.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device that allows for the maintenance of a satellite.
According to the invention, the object is achieved with the features of claim 1.